Best Pet Contest
by Allin Aspire
Summary: Hogwarts is having a different kind of competition... but how about the people who don't qualify~? Please r/r~!


**Best Pet Contest**

_Allin Aspire_   


Disclaimer: Me don't own Harry Potter. Ms. Rowling owns them ~ 

Type: General, humor 

Author's note: Hogwarts held a contest to see who has the best pet. But what about the people who don't have any pet? ^_^   
  
  


Once again, Harry Potter and his friends are back at Hogwarts for another year. This is their fifth year. Having had a terrible event last year, Headmaster Dumbledore came up with an interesting competition to brighten up the students spirits. His blue eyes twinkled as usual, and even the teachers didn't seem to know what this new competition will be.   


"Albus, do you think it's a good idea to have another competition after what happened during Triwizard Tournament last year?" Professor McGonagall asked the headmaster worriedly.   


"I know what I'm doing, Minerva. And this is quite different in level compared to the tournament, yet the student will have fun without any physical threat." Dumbledore answered calmly.   


"Well, I trust you on that matter. Look, it's time for the Sorting."   


After the usual ceremony of Sorting first grades, and singing Hogwarts anthem, the student awaited for Dumbledore to start the feast.   


"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. Despite the horrible event we had last year, we hope to have an enjoyable year. So, we are going to have a competition - it's quite different kind of competition if you are comparing it to Triwizard Tournament. It will be the 'Best Pet Contest' which will take place on upcoming Halloween. If you haven't brought your pet with you, you can always owl your parents to send it to you. Your pets will be judged by their appearance and their magical ability. Get them ready and I can hardly wait to see all your great pets on Halloween. Now, let's start the feast."   


As Dumbledore clapped his hands, the feast began and the students initiated their chatting by talking about the new contest. It was Hermione who was most excited.   


"Oh, I will definitely enter Crookshanks! I bet he'll win. He is smart, has magical ability and cute!" Hermione exclaimed.   


"Oh, yeah? I don't know about him being smart of having magical ability, but he is definitely not cute. He is just a, a round orange fuzz ball that only moves when there's something to eat." Ron said even without taking sometime to think about what he's going to say.   


"Hm. How about having an old traitor who happened to a Deatheater as your pet, Ron? You even let him sleep in your bed, didn't you?" Hermione lowered her voice, and whispered wickedly.   


"You. Are. A witch, Hermione." Ron blushed and snarled back at her.   


"I know, at least that's what I hope to be." She winked at him.   


"Anyway, you are going to let Pigwidgeon enter, right?" Harry changed the subject before their conversation could turn into something they can't handle.   


"That little disgrace owl? No. No, no, no. Absolutely not. He's going to make me ashamed in front of the entire school." Ron answered firmly.   


"Well, I'm going to let Hedwig enter. I think she'll enjoy this idea of competition." Harry said.   


"I think Hedwig is a worthy opponent to any pets out there. She's graceful, intelligent, and faithful. Eh, does she have magical ability?" Ron questioned.   


"That, I'm not sure. I might have to go back to Diagon Alley where Hagrid bought her and ask the shop owner. I think she does, but never saw it myself." Harry answered uncertainly.   


While the three were talking about their pet and the contest, the twins were whispering to which other.   


"We really gotta enter the contest, Fred." George whispered to Fred.   


"I know, George. Since we couldn't sign up for..." Fred whispered back.   


"...Triwizard Tournament, so we gotta..."   


"... enter the Best Pet Contest."   


"But, the problem is..."   


"Yes, the problem is..."   


Then they spoke in unison.   


"We don't have a pet."   
  


AN: What will the twins do to enter the contest? Stay tuned for next exciting episode of Best Pet Contest~! 


End file.
